


In A Dark Alleyway

by Higuchimon



Series: Strike Hard, Strike Fast [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Word Count Set Boot Camp, YGO Arc V Rare Pairs Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: It is said you would never want to meet Yuuri in a dark alley.  This is not untrue.  But he's not the only one that should be avoided...





	In A Dark Alleyway

**Title:** In A Dark Alleyway  
**Ship:** Yuuri x Dennis x Sora  
**Word Count:** 2,378|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
**Genre:** Supernatural|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing (YGO Arc-V AUs): D60, dark fantasy genre; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #48, 2,378 words; YGO Arc V Rare Pairs Week  
**Notes:** AU. Supernatural creatures. I would apologize to Shun, but I'm not actually sorry...  
**Summary:** It is said you would never want to meet Yuuri in a dark alley. This is not untrue. But he's not the only one that should be avoided...

* * *

Yuuri liked alleyways. They were useful places to corner prey. He’d lost count of how many times he’d chased someone who genuinely believed they could escape that way into one. 

His prey always learned that escaping Yuuri required far more than a quick run between close-built buildings. 

Though in fair truth, he didn’t really _chase_. He preferred not to run unless he absolutely had to, despite his predator’s speed. A leisurely stroll served him well, given that he could and did outpace any human with minimal effort. 

Which was why he found this particular prey a little more interesting than most. He didn’t often feed off humans as young as this one, but he’d caught an interesting candy-sweet scent from this one, and he wanted to learn where it came from. 

What he didn’t smell – and which caught at his curiosity even more – was even the slightest hint of fear. Whoever this was, they knew he was there, and they weren’t afraid of him. Yuuri couldn’t remember the last time he’d crossed paths with any human who knew what he was and wasn’t afraid of him. 

Then the blue-haired prey stopped and very calmly turned to meet Yuuri’s eyes. 

“Were you going to follow me all night and not do anything else?” 

One side of Yuuri’s mouth quirked up at that. “What do you think I _should_ do?” He strolled out of the shadows as he spoke. If the child knew he was there, then there wasn’t any reason to hide. 

“Most people who follow me live to regret it. If I’m feeling nice about it.” 

And the little blue haired child – surely he couldn’t have been more than twelve – smiled a smile that was as unchildlike as anything Yuuri himself had ever smiled, and to make it that much better, Yuuri saw fangs as sharp as his own bared now. 

“Is that so?” Yuuri sashayed closer, one hand resting on his hip, his own fangs hidden for the moment. How long _had_ it been since he’d met another of his own kind that he hadn’t made himself? Centuries. Perhaps even longer than that. 

This place, after all, was his territory and vampires were _extremely_ territorial. The very idea of another one entering his domain annoyed Yuuri on some level to begin with. So now he wanted answers. 

“You’re quite the bold one to come here alone.” Yuuri stared down at him. “Whatever makes you think that you could survive here?” 

The other produced a sucker and licked casually. “There’s plenty of good food here and good places to sleep. What else do I need?” 

There were other thoughts going through his mind; Yuuri couldn’t read them without more effort than he wanted to put in at the moment, but he wasn’t so foolish that he couldn’t tell they existed. 

So when the stranger tensed for the briefest moment and then leaped at Yuuri, snarling fiercely, Yuuri dodged to one side, seized the other by the shoulder with one hand, yanked their sucker away with the other, then slammed his quasi-prey against the wall. 

“Perhaps someone who could tell you that this is _my_ domain and if you want to feed off the creatures that are _mine_ , you need to ask me first?” Yuuri bared his own fangs. 

The stranger strained against Yuuri’s relentless grip to no avail. Whoever he was, he wasn’t yet experienced in hiding all of his reactions, since Yuuri clearly saw the spark of hope that appeared in his large eyes as someone else approached. 

It was hope that died the moment that Yuuri spoke without bothering to look over his shoulder. 

“What took you so long? We’re going to have to hunt down a different meal.” 

He never fed from his own kind, few and far between as such encounters were. Vampires, after all, had no blood of their own, so they could not provide it to other vampires. At least not for feeding purposes. Vampires had other reasons to exchange blood. 

Most vampires made no sound. Dennis did just to be contrary as he came closer, eyeing both Yuuri and his captive. When he spoke, even Yuuri didn’t expect what he said. 

“Sora? What are you doing here?” 

Yuuri’s eyes cut over to his companion. “You know him?” It wasn’t often Dennis knew people that Yuuri didn’t know that he knew. 

“We’ve met before. A few cities over.” Dennis shrugged as he stood next to Yuuri. “We shared a few meals but I didn’t think he was coming _here_. I would have told you.” 

Yuuri released Sora; Dennis had many flaws, most of which Yuuri approved of if he didn’t actually share, but being stupid wasn’t one of them. If he hadn’t found a reason to dispose of the other vampire, then he could be spared. 

“I could ask you that too! If this is his territory,” Sora snapped with a toss of his head towards Yuuri, “then what are you doing here?” 

“He’s mine,” Yuuri answered. “I turned him myself and he does what I tell him to do.” He reached out and ran his fingers softly through Dennis’s hair. “So he can go anywhere in my territory.” 

Yuuri smiled at a sudden thought. He did like this young one’s ferocity. “If you wish the same freedom, then you can belong to me as well.” He very seldom had servants. He’d never needed them. This could well be an exception. 

Sora gave him a very suspicious look. “I stopped being a servant a long time ago.” 

“Maybe you did,” Yuuri agreed, licking his lips. If one vampire took the blood of another, it wasn’t a meal. It was a contract. “But if you don’t pledge to me, then you won’t stay here.” 

It was his responsibility to keep the area from being overhunted, after all. All the humans here belonged to him and he made certain other vampires didn’t take more than he allowed. 

Not to mention Sora intrigued him regardless, with what little he knew. The other vampire didn’t lack for courage, and Yuuri made a note to pick Dennis’s brain about him as soon as he had the chance. The more he knew, the better. 

Sora just glared at them both. “Who said I wanted to stay here? Maybe I’m just passing through anyway.” 

Yuuri heard more in those words than Sora perhaps intended. He took a step closer. “I could also go the other way: and not allow you to leave at all unless you pledge to me. Do make a decision soon. I want to find a good meal.” He considered for a quick moment and decided it was time for him to be generous. “Something that could feed three.” Sora would persuade easier if he had a good meal in him. Who didn’t? 

Sora’s gaze flicked between the two of them, not a bit of trust there. “And what if I do just want to leave?” 

“So what if you do? I don’t remember asking what you want in the first place.” Yuuri raised one elegant hand to point at him. “Your options are to pledge to me now and be allowed to feed under my direction, or to not do so, and not feed at all. How long could you manage without that?” 

It would depend on so many factors. There was a chance that Sora could escape and flee to one of the other cities where Yuuri didn’t have jurisdiction. Yuuri suspected that he wouldn’t want to take the chance. He looked just that little bit too hungry. 

The same thoughts must have gone through Sora’s mind, or similar ones at the least. His lips thinned before he jerked his head in a motion that only vaguely resembled a nod. 

“Good boy,” Yuuri praised. “Now open your mouth nice and wide.” He slipped a silver dagger from his belt and pressed the tip of it against his wrist. There was the faintest hint of pain, but Yuuri enjoyed the sensation, especially as a few drops of blood welled up. He held his wrist over Sora’s open mouth and watched as three careful drops fell inside. 

Sora snapped his mouth closed, drawing in a deep shuddering breath. Yuuri rested one hand against Sora’s shoulder for a moment before Dennis took Sora’s hand and raised it up to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri savored the taste of fear in Sora’s scent now, so faint but there, and then bit. He took only a mouthful and no more, enough to seal them together. 

“So now you’re one of mine.” Sora had indeed been a free vampire, one who hadn’t tasted his master’s blood in at least a century. But not anymore. “You can feed off of anyone you need to who isn’t marked as mine, but don’t kill them.” 

Yuuri reserved kills for himself. Even Dennis, his most devoted and obedient spawn, wasn’t allowed to kill while in his city. 

Sora rubbed the finger that Yuuri bit, a hint of angered pouting in his eyes that soon faded away, replaced by rising hunger. 

“I do need something to eat,” he said at last. “It’s been a long time.” 

Yuuri nodded. He could tell that just from the small sip of Sora’s blood that he’d had. He glanced at Dennis. “Well?” 

That was one of Dennis’s duties when he was in town and serving at Yuuri’s side: to track Yuuri’s prey if he chose not to track it for himself. 

“That’s one thing I came to tell you,” Dennis said at once. “Remember that girl a few years ago? The one who put the hole in me?” He raised a hand to his shoulder. It wasn’t visible now, but the girl in question had come within a heartbeat of actually killing him. 

She’d even gotten away with it. At least for now. Yuuri perked up at the question. 

“Is she back in town?” He would _so_ look forward to taking his time feeding from her. They all could take their time. Days, weeks, maybe even months. Plans bubbled in the back of his mind. 

But Dennis shook his head. An odd sort of smile hung over his lips. “I think this could be even better, Yuuri.” 

He waited. This had best be _very_ good. 

“Her brother’s in town. Visiting Yuuto, in fact.” 

Yuuri smiled. A low, satisfied laugh slipped between his lips and he looked down at Sora. “I think I have the perfect meal for us all to share.” 

But Sora was frowning. Not the sort of frown that meant he was upset, though. A thinking type of frown. “What’s his name?” 

Dennis considered. “Kurosaki. Kurosaki Shun. His sister’s Ruri.” 

“Never met her. But I’ve met _him_.” And Sora’s eyes flashed with the sort of hunger Yuuri so seldom saw in anyone who wasn’t him. He rested one hand on his side. “They’re hunters. Both of them.” 

Actual vampire hunters. That did explain why the girl had been able to come so close to killing Dennis. Yuuri licked his lips in anticipation. 

“I think we should have a very long talk with him about a vampire hunter daring to enter a vampire’s territory,” Yuuri purred, eyes glinting bright in the moonlight. “Where is he?” 

Dennis pointed off to the east part of the city. “About four streets that way. Shouldn’t take us long to get there.” 

The three of them looked at one another for only a few moments before they all leaped up, rising to the top of the nearest buildings with very little effort. Yuuri was quite pleased to find his new liege servant was just as agile and quick as he himself was. That would make tonight that much more pleasant. 

In a few moments they could see him, walking down the street, his hands buried in his pockets, head down presumably deep in thought, each movement quick. Yuuri’s eyes raked over him thoughtfully. Dark hair; he couldn’t see the other’s eyes from this angle, but he saw the telltale signs of a hunter: hard muscles, clothed for quick movement if need be, and subtle grace. 

“I want him,” he told the other two. “We’ll all feed from him tonight, but he won’t be killed.” His smile hadn’t vanished at all. If anything, it grew wilder and more intense. “He’s going to be _mine_.” 

He could see the displeasure in Sora’s expression and the amusement in Dennis’s. He rested a quick hand on Sora’s shoulder. 

“I’ll let you help train him,” Yuuri promised. “But he still belongs to me.” _Just like you do,_ existed in his words, spoken or not. Sora turned back to stare at their prey, nodding a brief acknowledgment. Yuuri slowly rose up to his feet. “You two, corner him. Then I’ll take him.” 

To their credit, they didn’t wait. In the same moment, they leaped down toward Kurosaki Shun, pinning him in the best place of all: where his only place to go would be down a dark alleyway, just like the one he’d met Sora in, lit only by moonlight and starlight, surrounded by buildings that right now had few people living in them, and those few would not answer any calls for help. They knew who their city’s master was. They knew to keep quiet. 

And if Yuuto wanted to protest Yuuri taking what he wanted, then Yuuri had a few words for his little brother: such as to remember who his master was. He thought they settled that long ago but there were moments when his brothers all needed a refresher course in who owned them as well. 

Yuuri’s gaze brushed past Sora and Dennis once more, possessive pride surging up. Definitely worth having. Worth being his. Sora had a cruel streak within that would need proper nurturing and Dennis enjoyed seeing Yuuri hurt others for the sheer pleasure it brought him to do so. 

Which would make what was about to get started all the more entertaining for them. 

Kurosaki thought that he could flee? Fool. 

Yuuri brushed himself off and leaped off of the roof, aiming for his prey. Not even hunters could escape one vampire, let alone three, no matter how hard they tried. Though the chase would be splendid. 

Time for their hunt to begin. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** So, I can't say I perfectly ship this, but I was thinking of what to write for the last day and for varied reasons I wanted something I didn't have to think a lot about and then this whole idea (including the ending) popped into my head. Maybe more to come in the future? Hard to say but I'm not ruling it out.


End file.
